Heart Of The Sea
by Conjmo
Summary: Bella is a Nereid, a warrior of Poseidon. When her job brings her to Forks, she meets Alice Cullen. Sparks will fly and bonds forged. The only thing is; Nereids can't identify their soul mates like vampires can.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is a Bella/Alice pairing. I'm trying out this new story to see where it goes. If you have any questions please ask as I have been told I have a lot of unanswered questions in my stories. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its lovely characters. **

* * *

I swam. Hard. The griffin above me circled, gaining height as it prepared to dive bomb me again. I let my mind open and reached out to all the organisms within my immediate area. Only a couple of sharks and small fish. Dammit. I commanded them to move as far away as possible from me without expending too much energy.

I on the other hand, will have to expend a lot of energy. I didn't want to do this but I'd have to summon a pretty big creature. Gathering my strength I reached into my magic and grabbed a hold of it. Feeling the magic course through me I expelled it all at once in a mighty bellow. All the sea below me quieted down. Preparing for the inevitable battle that was to take place.

Suddenly the water around me was swept to the side as a massive body surged to the surface. The griffin must of realized something because it dived fast, straight into the erupting water which held my conjured hippocampus. I had to give credit to my magic, it could sure conjure beautiful creatures. The half horse half fish beauty shone majestically as a thousand water molecules sparkled off its red mane. With a mighty roar the hippocampus attacked and dragged the surprised griffin down to the depths. The waters calmed and reaching my mind out I sensed the life of the griffin slowly fade to nothing. Job done.

Using the last reserves of magic I summoned a pod of dolphins to ride me back home. Should take me three hours roughly. Charlie was so going to pay for sending me on this mission. Five days searching out at sea for a pompous griffin who wanted to steal humans caught fish. This was a child's quest.

I guess I should tell you about myself. I come from a long line of noble Nereid heritage. We are among the chosen species to protect the sea and it's life. And part of that job is keeping our secret safe from the humans. Even if it does mean killing creatures threatening to expose us. Unfortunately there seems to be no end to that, every newly born creature thinks they are invincible and demands power. Vampires are the worst. They are so arrogant they believe they are the only supernatural beings on this planet. That's almost as bad as the humans who simply believe all the different species are stories in books. Nearly every supernatural has immense speed and strength. Doesn't take much to blow up the egos of vampires.

Back to me. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I was born into a preordained job and have been carrying it out since the age of seven. I live wherever my mission is. My father, Charlie, is my supervisor and my middle man between me and the gods. Oh yeah gods exist. The three main brothers; Zeus, Poseidon and Hades govern the Earth and it's happenings. Poseidon has been given the role of protecting the sea. Unfortunately that has become more and more difficult with human development and Zeus will have to step in soon. So far he has ordered more births of protectors, and wallah! I am born to Charlie and my mother Renee, who happens to be a sea nymph. Thinking about it, it seems weird that an angel and sea nymph would produce a creature such as a Nereid, but they did and I couldn't be happier living with my parents. As a Nereid I have control of all aquatic life, I can summon any marine creature to my aid and also am a skilled hydro kinetic. Of course I have the usual starter pack for supernatural creatures; increased speed, strength and healing factors.

Enough about me though, I am nearly home. I can see my current house and ready myself to exit the water. I walk in to the little wooden cottage to find a perfect scene; Charlie and Renee are dancing in front of the oven while preparing my dinner. Have I said I loved my parents? They are amazing and so perfect for each other. Even if angels and sea nymphs had one true mate, they would be destined for each other.

"Bells! Your back later than I thought. Was the big bird too much for ya?" Charlie asked while pulling me into a hug.

"I have to talk to you about that. I am the strongest nereid alive and you send me on a mission to kill a griffin? It took literally two seconds to drown the poor thing. Shouldn't there be something harder uncle P wants me to kill?"

"Sweetie, you know as well as I do that Poseidon gives out orders fairly to everyone. Sure you may be his favourite but it doesn't mean special treatment." My mother replied giving me a strong hug.

"Yeah, like spending every holiday with us isn't special treatment." I exclaim earning two chuckles from them.

"Speaking of orders we are to be moved to Forks, Washington. Apparently a coven of vampires is settling there and is having problems with a pack of shape shifters." Charlie said while setting a bowl of soup in front of me.

"Wait the vamps know about shape shifters?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah apparently the tribe there thinks they were born to kill vampires or something so revealed themselves to the vamps."

"Anyway what your father is saying is that we have to go sort them out before they expose themselves." My mother finished for dad.

Finishing the soup I ran up stairs to pack my things. I wasn't usually excited for missions but something felt different. Like I was supposed to go there and meet these vampires.

Looking around my room I gathered my few belongings. Most of it was equipment given to me by Poseidon. My parents were already high ranking when I was born. Almost instantly I worked my way into Zeus's heart. When I turned seven years old, I was initiated into training for my predestined job.

"Bella, the transport is here." My mother shouted from the front door. I can't wait to see what it is this time. One of the perks of this job was the wonder and magic that was ingrained into you.

I was not disappointed. Three massive griffins all stood outside our garden. Their golden feathers catching the evening sun as it dipped below the horizon. Each had different undertones of colour. The riderless one was sprinkled with spots of dark crimson which shifted around it's body as it kneeled, awaiting my mounting.

"Is this some kind of joke? I literally came back from a mission concerning griffins." I whispered to my mother.

"Dear, I thought you loved travelling by griffin. And knowing Poseidon yes it most likely is. Just don't mention it to them ok." She whispered back.

Jumping up onto the magnificent beasts back I looked for a tuft of feathers to grab. Seeing only one which was an adequate size I grabbed it and told my steed I was ready. With a shriek from the leading griffin we were off, leaping into the sky. Mother was right I loved doing this. Feeling the warm air flow up and past you was amazing. We turned west and quickly made our way over the clouds.

* * *

**So there it was. There will be longer chapters later on I promise. Bella meets a certain pixie in the next chapter :) Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favourites already. I won't let you down. **

**Loyaldeer : How did you guess? Haha.**

**elliehandesu : Thank you. I hope I meet your expectations.**

**Guest : Thank you. I am looking forward to writing more.**

**wolfmadmax : Thank you. I will do as you wish ;) **

**RAVEN : Haha yes thank you. I thought there were too many fics where Bella was a weak feeble human and needed to be protected and treated more like a child rather than a lover. That is my main focus on this story so I'm glad your excited for it.**

**ParagadeN7 : Yes our Bella is a badass. I noticed there was a shortage of supernatural species Bella is portrayed as. So why not try as a completely new badass creature?**

* * *

So much rain. Never have I been in one place where I was constantly wet for three days (minus the ocean). Yes it had rained for three days since we traveled here, and I freaking loved it! My mother and I spent most of our time outside just sitting together while the steady beat of water drummed into us.

"I can see why a coven of vampires would want to settle down here. No sunlight means no sparkling." My mother calmly stated from beside me. I turned to her and studied her long chestnut hair, the same as mine. I can fairly say most of my features came from her. Down to my clumsiness. You wouldn't think a supernatural warrior would be clumsy but for some reason I am. I guess my mother's genes aren't good for walking on land seeming she was meant to be under the waves most of her life. That's another reason why I loved my parents, they are willing to sacrifice so much, even their nature, to make the other happy.

"I hope we don't have to do a whole speech about super naturals to these blood suckers. It gets boring having to repeat yourself time and time again. I don't know what Hades was thinking giving vampires such arrogance." I answered my mothers earlier statement.

"True, but wouldn't you be if you thought you were the worlds deadliest organism? They may be arrogant but they are also like you and I. For all we know the gods could have created other more powerful creatures we have no knowledge of."

"Yes I know mum but I would completely sympathize with these more powerful creatures if they got bored of telling every creature it came across how much they really don't know." I sighed while stretching my back.

"When I retire from Poseidon I would like to live here I think. It's not too bad for a small town." I told my mother who had chosen to lie next to me.

"You have to bring us along with you then, and also buy us a beetle to drive around with all that gold you'll get."

"Haha indeed mother." We fell into a comfortable silence then, listening and feeling the rain pour around us. Tomorrow would be a big day.

XXXXXXXX

Wow. These vamps had style. I mean seriously this house was amazing! I am currently standing in front of a four story mansion made almost completely of glass. Charlie is to my left and my mother is in the woods behind us in case we need back up. I almost feel bad about having to destroy this place if they don't cooperate. Speaking of which I could plainly see five golden eyes peering at me from different locations of the mega house.

Slowly they all filed down from the second floor, still staring us down. There were five of them; Two tall teenaged boys, two older looking vamps, a mammoth of a man, a blonde beauty on his arm. And to finish the bunch was a short pixie haired girl.

When the girls eyes and mine met they widened. A squeak escaped her mouth as she tripped...seriously tripped down the remaining steps. Did that really just happen? A vampire tripping! I was told they were different but I didn't expect this. The girl had reached the bottom and was surrounded by the shocked faces of her coven. Her head was hitting the floor repeatedly, looking mortified. The mammoth let out a booming laugh, which was quickly stifled as two different hands slapped the back of his head by the remaining females.

Charlie beside me was laughing under his breath, his mustache wiggling as he tried to suppress his giggling. The coven was now back up and trying to regain whatever dignity they had left. Soon they faced us, all spaced out in defending poses. "Relax, we are here to discuss your predicament with the localshape shifters. We've been sent to confirm you don't reveal yourselves to the population of Forks." I said in a loud powerful voice. All the vampires looked at me with daggers in their eyes.

"What are you? Your scent is of the sea, but yet you also smell of the mountain air." A bronze haired boy spoke, his hair was as if he put ten tonnes of gel in it a day to keep it in such a fashion.

"What I am, is of no concern to you. What I would be worrying about is how you answer our question. Will you cause the population of Forks to know about the supernatural by fighting the shape shifters?" I said while staring sex hair down.

"I don't need to answer questions from you! Who do you think you are coming to our home and demanding such things?! Carlisle, I suggest we deal with them." Wow, maybe he's used so much gel it's seeped into his brain cells.

A blond leech stepped forward and gave gravity hair a reprimanding look before addressing me, "I apologize for my sons, unruly manners. But I must admit I too am curious as to why you have come to address such a minor issue." The vampire, clearly the coven leader, said while eyeing me up. His eyes were calculating as he took in every aspect of me. Dammit this one is intelligent. Might need that back up then mum.

"This, minor issue, has reached the ears of our superiors and we have been sent to make sure it does not escalate into the humans being revealed to our world. There are rules every creature must abide by and your little feud with the shape shifters is breaking at least ten of them. All we ask is that you refrain from breaking these rules further by allowing us to rid your memories of all this mess and relocate you to a more supernaturally isolated area." I finished with a slight smile. I really didn't want to have to kill another coven.

"If your wanting to move us, then you'll have to force it! Carlisle they can't be trusted, I can't read them." And sex hair is making me rethink about not killing them.

"If there ever was a more cocky vampire, I have never heard of him. I suggest you stop trying to act brave, boy. You are insulting powers you cannot comprehend. I swear by Zeus I will strike you down if I have to." I gritted through clenched teeth. How dare he!

"Ok let's calm down everyone. Edward, we know nothing about these people. It would be wise to not run straight into a fight with them." The leader stated to his seething son. "Why are you so angered son?"

"Because she isn't good enough for Alice!" At this my head shot up as did all the others. And seemed to pinpoint to the petite girl looking around nineteen. Her ebony locks bounced as she looked at everyone and straightened her designer clothing. She was cute when she looked nervous.

"It's true." She whispered in a high bell like voice.

"Well that complicates things...I believe we have gotten off on the wrong foot. If you would accompany us into our home we would like to discuss this matter with you." Goldy Locks said and entered his mansion, followed by the rest of the coven.

"I don't like it, we can easily get out though if things turn bad Bells." My father whispered to me.

"After you Charlie". Soon we were sitting all in a massive living room. An awkward silence surrounding us. Blondie entered the middle of the room and addressed us.

"Hello my name is Carlisle, I'm sorry about our behavior to your arrival but it was not...expected. I assure you though no violence will come from our family towards you. Now please tell us what this is about relocating." Well at least he is smart enough to know when he is in danger.

"I am afraid after I tell you all this we will be forced to wipe your memories of this event." At this Carlisle nodded his head.

"We are a team from Poseidon's elite guard. We generally protect the ocean and all it's life. Although from time to time we take on missions to stop humans from finding out about the number of supernatural species. So, we have received information that you and a group of shape shifters are feuding and could possibly reveal our secret existence." I finished and looked round the faces gathered here. Some were angry while most were intrigued. The cute girl stared at me with a mixture of awe and...lust.

"That is quite troublesome. I assure you that we do not want any trouble with the werewolves down at La Plush."

"Shape shifters, they are shape shifters. A werewolf would be allergic to silver and only transform on a full moon. Children of the moon do not take the form of enlarged animals. They are a gruesome mixture between man and beast."

"The shape shifters, are the ones who have a problem with us. We have a treaty where we keep to our side and not change or feed from humans." Carlisle said to us dejectedly.

"How can we believe you? Sure your eyes are golden but to us you are just another coven of vampires. A large one at that." As I stopped speaking the small one exhaled loudly. Earning a lot of glares pointed my way. What the hell?

"How will you make sure we do not reveal ourselves?" The tree trunk of a man asked.

"Well our orders are to stay on the side lines and make sure the two groups learn to live side by side. And if you cannot then we are ordered to wipe your memories and relocate both parties." I stated nonchalantly. Not wanting to anger them further and make this meeting go smooth for once.

"You may stay as long as you like but I assure you it is not us you need to worry about. We will defend ourselves though if we have to." At this sex hair smiled smugly.

"I wouldn't be smiling sex hair, either way you will comply with our wishes. And if not you will be fighting against a world you have no idea exists. Vampires are a minor race with a big attitude." I knocked his ego down and earned a chuckle from tree trunk.

"Just because your mind is silent doesn't mean you are any less powerful than I!"

"Edward Cullen! She is a guest in our house, do not treat her with such aggression!" A brunette shouted at her coven mate. At this he backed down and sat quietly with a scowl in firm place over his face. Well she must be the leaders mate.

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness in these matters. I shall go to the shape shifters while my daughter here stays and keeps an eye on you. If that is ok?" My father asked the blonde.

"Yes, as long as we can get some more information out of her about what this is all about."

"It's fine Bella, they seem good people so you can tell them more." My father ordered while walking out, unfurling his massive seven foot brown wings. To this the vampire coven gawked amazed.

"No way..." Another blonde whispered. Their amazement made me chuckle as I bid my father goodbye and turned to address the coven.

* * *

**There you go guys. Alice's un-vampire like behavior will be explained later I promise. But I bet you can hazard a guess to what it is that is causing her to act so strangely. Review with any questions you may have :) I am also looking for a Beta for this story and maybe Hellions. If anyone is interested can you please message me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peepz! Well here is the next chapter :) Thank you again for the amazing amount of alerts and favourites already. Literally wasn't a moment I didn't get a notification.**

** elliehandesu : Your wish is my command! I promise a chapter in Alice's POV :) Thank you for the enthusiasm haha.**

**FaberryBRA : ;) Thanks for reviewing both of my stories and giving me a chuckle.**

**ParagadeN7 : Thank you for your kind words :) I like a strong Bella. She is the leader of her team. But when it comes to family matter Charlie and Renee have the final say. I hope to keep your interest. P.S. me to ;)**

**tlc125 : Thank you :) There is definitely something between the two, don't you think?**

**A special thanks to Loyaldeer for the kind words and inspiration for the next chapter. You should check her out she's written an awesome prequel to her first Twilight story. Much better than mine.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all dis. I own this story. **

* * *

"Well Isabella, can I call you that? Good. Can you please tell us exactly what all of this is about? I'm afraid it didn't come across very clear earlier." Carlisle asked with a kind smile.

"Well, I was sent by Poseidon to investigate a coven of vampires and a group of shape shifters possibly revealing themselves to the humans. We are instructed to stop any blood shed as best as we can. If we cannot make you see eye to eye we are to wipe your memories of the other and relocate both parties. As to what I am, I am a Nereid. I can control water and summon any supernatural sea creature to my aid."

"Wow, I didn't know other supernaturals existed apart from us and the wolves." The pixie said staring at me as a child does a new toy.

"Oh there are many different species in this world. Possibly some even the gods don't know about. Either way each species has a certain role in their life. Nereids for example, are to protect the oceans and their life. Vampires are warriors of Hades, meant for the war with the titans." I replied to the cute vampiress.

"You can't be serious! She is speaking as if these gods really exist! The only god is Jesus Christ and he will not allow you or any of us into his kingdom." Edward is really getting on my nerves now.

"Have you seen or spoken to your god? Because I have. I've eaten Christmas dinner with several of them annually in fact. Why do you believe you won't get into his kingdom? Surely if you lead a good life then he will accept that." I replied to his anguished face.

"We are vampires. Not even you should have trouble figuring that one out." His insult fell on deaf ears. Better not kill him yet, I like this coven.

"Well remember humans have created these myths about us. Wouldn't it be obvious they make a predator such as a vampire evil? I mean you prey on them. All dangerous organisms have earned a sinister reputation among the human society. Take snakes for example. Surely you'd expect the legends and stories of the supernatural to be a little exaggerated. And don't worry you all have souls, if you didn't then you wouldn't be able to realize your true nature is wrong." I finished and looked around at the group of vampires.

I was met with stunned faces all around. Even prick-ward seemed to not be able to argue. Weird, usually a coven of vampires doesn't react to hearing they have souls. In fact it usually leads to violence. These ones truly seemed inspired upon hearing this.

"I like her." The brunette said to the pixie. "I'm happy for you". She whispered which didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Yeah good going AliCat. I bet she's strong. We need to arm wrestle Bella Bear!" Well tree trunk is barking up the wrong tree.

"I think interaction between our two groups should be kept to a minimum." I replied coldly. I separate work and social life. At this all the vampires started glaring at me, minus Edward. I noticed out of my peripherals that the small female was slowly edging her way closer to me. Turning to face the potential threat I was met with the unsure eyes of Alice. Narrowing mine I got off my seat and worked my way to the exit. They were trying to take me out, without the support of Charlie. But I had one advantage, they didn't know about mum.

Carlisle seemed tensed, eyeing Alice suspiciously. Did they not know what she was doing? Speaking of the pixie she seemed to have a decision in mind. Suddenly she surged forward, diving at my mid section. I was too quick for her though and easily avoided her. We jumped around the room, her attacking and me dodging. Where was my mother?! The rest of the coven didn't seem to mind the girls attacking, nor did they help her.

"Alice Cullen! Stop this childishness now." The brunette shouted out. The slight moment of distraction gave the pixie enough of an opening to tackle me. I instinctively shielded my head with my arms. But no attack came. Looking down, Alice was curled around my torso, with her head buried in my neck. She slowly vibrated as she sniffed and purred along the skin she found there.

She was purring! Do I have some vampire attracting perfume on or something? The rest of the coven was chuckling at her display. What is wrong with these people?

"I'd request you get off of me now. Or I will have to burst your leaders' pipes and force you off." I warned the fairy like vampire. She didn't give me a verbal response, only tightening her embrace stronger and snuggling her head deeper into my neck. Growling I gave an apologetic look to the leaders mate and outstretched my hand.

There wasn't any water in the building...of course there isn't! They don't need it.

Growling in frustration I looked deeper in my search for water. Reaching the water table I gathered as much liquid as possible before bringing it upwards. A low rumble echoed throughout the mansion as the water neared the surface.

Outside a geyser erupted out of the lawn. Smiling I swung it around into different shapes to warn Alice one last time. Nothing.

Bringing my hand back I moved the water towards us at a high speed. It was about to crash through the window before it suddenly stopped dead.

Standing in front of the convoluting liquid was my mother with a look of disdain on her face. Of all times to show up!

"Mother get out of the way, please." I asked her.

"I raised you better than to go around smashing peoples houses because you can't get your way." She chastised me. She did not just tell me off in front of the coven!

"But I-" I was cut off as Alice tightened her grip even more, silencing me. Instead I just pointed to the anaconda wrapped around my waist.

"Yes this is an...amusing turn of events. But we will speak of this back at the house." With one final reprimanding look she turned back to the forest.

"Please can you get off me? It's getting uncomfortable." Her eyes widened and she was off me in a second.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I don't know what came over me!" She apologized profusely. "When you said you didn't want contact with my family I felt like I had to make sure you didn't leave. Only when you said it was hurting you did I finally realize what was happening." She finished her apology by drooping her head.

"Just don't let it happen again." I said while turning back to coven.

"Is there anything else you'd like to..." The whole coven was still gawking at the floating pillar of water ten feet away. Releasing my hold on the magic, the pillar collapsed to the floor. Spreading the water all over the lawn.

"Any other questions?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"No…I think we are good for now. If you need anything while staying here Isabella please ask." Carlisle politely told me while slowly walking up the stairs. This was the first time a coven hadn't tried to fight back. Let alone want to know more about us.

"Alice, can I speak to you quickly please in the kitchen?" The leaders mate asked with an underlying tone. Alice seemed hesitant, looking back and forth between me and her leader. "Now!" There was no room for questioning this time and Alice quickly skipped into the kitchen.

The rest of the remaining coven eyed me suspiciously, except the big one. He held a massive grin across his face. "So Issy? How about that arm wrestle?" He teased while wiggling his eyebrows.

I had never seen a vampire behave so childishly, almost making me want to accept. But I couldn't let my guard down. As friendly as they seemed they were still dangerous.

"I will have to pass tree trunk man. Maybe if you're all good boys and girls I will arm wrestle against you." He let out a loud bellow of a laugh and slapped his knee.

"I like her! Looks like we won't need inbuilt showers anymore either." I smirked at his bantering. His mate didn't look too impressed. She scowled and glared daggers at me. I answered with my own only holding an air of smugness which infuriated the blonde. Growling she slowly turned back to the magazine which appeared to have materialized in her hands. My victory was short lived as the sounds of an argument filtered from the kitchen.

"I don't care Alice, she is a guest in our house and you attacked her!" The female leader whisper yelled at what I presumed was Alice.

"I couldn't help myself Esme. She was going to leave and the bond was too strong." Alice responded sounding like a stropping child.

"Bond or not you still attacked a guest! In front of her mother no less. Your first impression with her isn't going so well. You march back in there right now and apologize." I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my mouth. A vampire was being told off!

Silence came from the kitchen. Then the sound of rhythmic thumps echoed throughout the house.

"Alice, stop bashing your head off the counter that will achieve nothing. Act you age!" Esme yet again chastised her coven mate.

Fighting through giggles I put the poor vampire out of her misery. "Alice it's fine I accept your apology. Just don't attack me again. My mother won't stop me next time."

"I understand Isabella, please can we just start again? Maybe go for a walk?" I didn't like the idea of leaving while Charlie didn't know. Mother would be able to warn him if things turned bad though. Suddenly the pixie vampire trudged back into the living room with a black mark on her head.

"You've got a little…" I pointed to my left temple where the smudge was on her face. If vampires could blush Alice would be a tomato right now.

"This is really not going the way I wanted it to. Please can we just go for a walk where I can stop embarrassing myself?" The pleading, defeated look in her eyes won me over. There was only one, I could take her.

"That seems to be impossible for you but yes I accept, where to?" The look of relief washed over her.

"I know this beach which is really beautiful. It's only a few minutes away if we run." She said while bouncing on the spot. Energy just seemed to exude from her. "We will be back before nightfall Esme." Did she just ask permission?

"Okay dear be safe. And don't embarrass yourself anymore than you already have. Isabella honey it was lovely meeting you. I will have a meal prepared for you and your families return." She said with love pooling in her eyes. Wow, if this wasn't a plot to poison me this was possibly the nicest coven in existence.

Following Alice out the door I let the magic pool into my feet. Ready to run at speeds which challenge even a harpies.

* * *

**The next chapter will have Alice spilling her feelings. How will Bella react? Till next time. Review please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers. It is amazing the amount of alerts I am getting! Thank you so much.**

** FaberryBRA : ;) **

** tlc125 : You must have Alice's gift because you are right sadly. Bella has spent all of her life fighting creatures and keeping order. If she isn't careful - even with the friendly Cullens - she could be in danger. As mean as it is I found it fun to write poor Alice mucking up. Thank you for your support. **

**lilness : Thank you :)**

**Nemo's Nautilus : Your wish is my command!**

**Loyaldeer : Why thank you my loyal reviewer. I doubt you will like this one though haha. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all the twilight stuff!**

* * *

We walked in silence. It was comfortable for the circumstances. Glancing to my left I could see Alice walking cautiously. Evidently trying her hardest not to make a fool of herself again. Some vampire this was.

The forest wasn't my natural habitat. The all enclosing trees made me feel trapped. Luckily Alice was following a river which gave me a sense of comfort. It was almost like she was following it on purpose. I mean she had taken up residence here in Forks so most likely knew the fastest route. It was a sweet act.

I took the time to study the dwarf slightly ahead of me. Her hair was bouncing as she skipped. It was amazing how she seemed to dance her way through the trees. Her clothes were fashionable, although I didn't know what make they were. I usually didn't wear many clothes in my line of work.

Her hands were small and dainty. Yet one look could tell they held massive power within them. She had medium sized breasts. Considering her size they were quite ample and seemed full, firm. Her hips were curvy, leading down to her ass. As asses go it was amazing. Heart shaped, like her lips.

Wait. I wasn't checking out her ass. I don't waste my time chasing after girls. Let alone vampires. Even if she was cute.

No! Those thoughts need to stop. Vampires have soul mates anyway. Inter species mating was unheard of for them. Well mainly because they don't know of other supernaturals. But there was no way she would find me attractive.

A musical giggle reached my ears and I realized I was still staring at her ass. Oh my Zeus! Averting my eyes to the nearest clump of trees I avidly studied the moss on the trunks.

This continued for another twenty minutes until I smelt the salt in the air. Smiling I took of at a run. The trees thinned and suddenly opened up to reveal a beautiful cove. Tall cliffs lined the sides and sheltered the light blue waters while sunbeams danced along the light yellow shore. Letting out a laugh I praised the gods for the beauty they created, before diving head first into the gentle waves.

I was immediately immersed in the blue world. Allowing my body to be slowly rocked by the tender currents. Stretching my magic outward I sensed there were small shoals of fish surrounding the cove. This was something out of a holiday advert.

Bobbing my head out of the water I was met with a beaming Alice. The sunbeams illuminated her skin and she instantly lit up like a diamond. Correction. She was like a holiday advert!

I exited my second home and made my way to her. "You really like the water don't you." She chuckled at my ruined clothes. "At least they weren't designer. I couldn't forgive you if they were." She teased.

"Yeah it comes with being a Nereid. And I don't own any designer clothes so you're sorted." I replied back. She gave me a shocked look. Which quickly turned into one of excitement.

"Alice? Your not going to attack me again are you?" I said while backing up.

"SHOPPING!" Alice sang out. "I have to take you shopping! You will have a whole new wardrobe when I'm done with you!" The mad look in her eye frightened me for some instinctual reason.

"Alice the reason I don't own any is because I don't need clothes. I'm constantly in the ocean. And when I'm not I am in Olympus." Her eyes took on a devilish look and she smirked.

"Maybe you should demonstrate your job to me." She sultry whispered. Oh she was flirting with me? Well no way was I encouraging that.

"I showed you my powers earlier today. I also told you and your family what my job consists of." My flat tone turned her devilish smirk to one of disappointment.

"You honestly don't feel it?" She asked with a sigh.

"Feel what?" What was she getting at?

"I'm guessing you know of vampires gifts Isabella. Well mine is to see into the future based on a person's decision. If the person changes their mind, the future changes." She sighed again when she said the last part. "The truth is I have been having visions of you since I awoke to this life. That's why I was so surprised when you appeared out of nowhere this morning. I have seen us in this cove quite a lot. Having fun, swimming and telling each other our secrets. Throughout the ninety two years I have been alive I have waited for you. Emmett will probably tell you I am obsessed but in my defence there isn't much to do when you're waiting for someone all that time." At my confused face she continued. "Emmett is tree trunk man."

That wasn't what I was confused about. What was she saying? That she has been waiting for me all this time so we could get close and become the best of buddies? I was about to ask this when her eyes clouded over and she was motionless for a few seconds.

"Alice?" I questioned. She came out of whatever that was and blinked a few times.

"Sorry that was a vision. And to answer your next question; no. I have waited for you so we can get close. But I don't want to be just best buddies. Bella I have seen us together as a couple. I have seen us fall in love and spend the rest of eternity together."

"Only my family get to call me that. And if you saw all of this, then why is your coven so confused about my world?" I spat out. I was getting angry.

"I only saw us together. Not what you were or what world you came from. The fact I only saw your face was so frustrating for me. For ninety two years I've wanted to know so much more than just your beautiful face". She finished quickly. Her face became saddened as I didn't answer.

"You do realize Nereids do not have soul mates. I am truly sorry to say this Alice but I don't intend to have a mate of any kind. You said yourself your visions depended on a person's decision. Again I am really sorry but my job is my life. There isn't any room for love." I looked into her eyes to see her ochre orbs filling with tears that would never fall. Her unnecessary breath came out shaky and laboured. Her hands were shakily fiddling with the hem of her expensive jeans. This girl's heart was braking and it was my entire fault.

As bad as I felt I couldn't let her think we were mated. How can we be? Hades wouldn't pair her soul with mine would he? No he would have told me. I needed to sort this out with him. Maybe he could reverse whatever had happened to make Alice's mating bond go wrong.

"Isabella? I'm…I'm sorry. Our future is still there. Please can you give me a chance? I frown upon begging but I honestly don't know what else to do. I have been in love with you for a lifetime and the whole reason I put up with this existence is because of you. This is not h-how it was m-m-meant to happen." My heart split just looking at her. I would punish the god who caused the muck up with her emotions. Maybe since she had those visions of me for so long it messed with her bond.

"Alice I am truly sorry. But as I said I can't be your mate. You are a beautiful girl but my job is the only thing in my life I can focus on. I still have two millennium left before retirement. Not to mention the fact we are two different species. I will sort this out promise. Hades will fix this." At this she sped off through the trees. Literally through the trees, leaving a road of destruction in her wake.

"Well that sucked." I said to the ocean. The sooner I get to Hades the better for Alice.

Running up to the house we were currently using I slammed through the door. My mother jumped up from the chair she was sitting in. "What's wrong? Did they fight you?"

"No mother, I need to get to Olympus now!" I gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Honey what is wrong? Where is Alice?" She questioned confusedly.

"What? How do you know this concerns Alice?" I asked bewildered.

"I know a mating bond when I see one Isabella. What did you do?" The seething eyes of my mother caused me to back down and run up to my room.

"Isabella!" My mother yelled up the stairs. I needed to get to Hades now. Grabbing the teleporting device I activated it and was immediately surrounded by beams of light. The rainbow of light surged me upwards through the roof and out into the night sky. A few seconds later I stood in a magnificent golden hall.

Olympus's beauty never ceased to amaze me. It was eternally glowed in a brilliant setting sun which draped the clouds it sat on in a deep red and orange radiance. Running down the aisle of golden pillars I came across the black metal gates of my destination. Three hooded heads protruded from the cold metal and acted as doorknobs.

Completely ignoring the doorknobs I kicked open the massive doors revealing a shrouded dark throne room. Torches lit the sides of the huge room and on the throne sat the god I wanted to talk to.

He was currently drinking from a wine glass with his wife Persephone cackling on his lap. I forced the wine out of the glass and into his face.

Spluttering he looked around the room frantically. His eyes landing on me and softened slightly. "Isabella dear, what is the meaning of this?" His deep raspy voice echoed off the walls. His wife seemed to find his red stained beard even more amusing than what she was laughing at before as she cackled even louder.

"What do you think your doing mating one of your vampires with me!?"

"Excuse me Isabella? Don't take that tone with me. Zeus and Poseidon may be too smitten to let you get away with it but notI. What is this you tell me about a vampire?" Black clouds issued from behind his back as he made his way towards me. Death literally oozed from his every pore.

"I was sent on a mission to deal with a coven of vampires. One of them is convinced we share a mating bond. Explain to me why I had to watch that poor girl's heart brake not moments ago." My anger seeped out of voice and told Hades I was deadly serious.

"Hmm, interesting. Inter species mating. I didn't design vampires to mate outside of their species but I didn't set up precautions against it. You will have to take this up with Zeus. My brother deals with all the mating business." He replied with a bored wave of his hand, dismissing me.

Harrumphing loudly I made my way back out to the slightly ajar door. Bowing before I left I started to run down the golden halls yet again. I passed many demigods and creatures who stared at me as if I were the strangest thing alive. No one needed to run in Olympus, nothing bad enough ever occurred to call for it.

Finally reaching the top of the cloud city I strode onto the balcony. Leaning over the railing stood Zeus, his long white hair bound by countless golden rings. His white robe hung loosely from his white shoulder and revealed his muscular chest.

"Bella, I wasn't aware you would be visiting today." He calmly said while standing up and beaming at me. When I did not run to hug him he dropped his smile and a frown adorned his stubbly face.

"My dear what is wrong? I can still feel your parent's life force so nothing ill has befallen them. Speak my child, what ails you?"

"There has been a mix up with a vampires mating bond. I recently arrived at a coven's residence to resolve a feud between them and a pack of shifters. When I did one of the coven tried to tell me we were mates and wouldn't take no for an answer. Hades told me to come to you as you deal with all creatures mating bonds."

He scratched his chin and smiled lightly. "How old is this vampire?" What does this have anything to do with it?

"Ninety two Zeus but please explain why that helps her."

"Before I continue Bella you must understand I wanted to surprise you with this when you retired." I could feel the anger building already.

"When I first created you your parents requested a bond be made between you and another. As you know Nereids do not possess true mates but I made an exception for you. So I split the soul I was intending to be you and created another. I handed her over to Hades to make her immortal as any creature he saw fit. You must understand I was more focused on creating you than your mate." His sad eyes told looked for forgiveness that I would not give.

"When you were created I just assumed when you retired we would track her down and join the two of you. I wanted it to be a surprise so I am truly sorry for not informing you."

Anger swelled in my being. The streams of water snaking down the city turned into rapids as I let my anger consume me. Weirdly enough I wasn't upset I had a mate. I was more enraged that he withheld it from me. Poor Alice wouldn't be trying to kill herself right now if he had told me.

Wait.

Alice! She said herself she only put up with being a vampire because she was waiting for me.

"Hello my little Bella! What brings you up here?" A loud bellow echoed from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I was met with the muscular chest of uncle P. He wore his war armour and was covered in scaly plates. His trident strapped to his back he went to engulf me in a bone crushing hug.

"I am sorry Poseidon but I have to get back urgently." His smile dropped instantly and he stepped back.

"I will explain later brother. Go to her Bella, she needs you right now. I can sense her essence but it is fading."

"This isn't over! You have a lot of forgiveness to get from me Zeus." Clicking the teleporter again I welcomed the beams of light. I had to hurry. Maybe I could convince her not to kill herself and wait two thousand years for me?

Yeah right you idiot! She could hardly wait a century for you.

I don't know how I am going to go about this. I never gave thought to having a mate before. I lacked the instant bond vampires had and therefore would have to fall in love with Alice all by myself. I can't let her get to me though. My job comes first, as always.

The lights receded and I was back in my room. I was about to open the window to jump out of when I was roughly pulled back by the neck of my top. Looking up I was met by the furious stares of my parents.

* * *

**Please don't hurt me for that! *Hides behind door*.**

**Poor Alice, poor Bella. Poor everyone! That is the last time I make Alice cry I swear! (Well come as close as possible as she cannot cry)**

**Just to clear up, Bella does want a mate at some point. She just hasn't thought about it until now as she thought she had two thousand years before she retired. Because of that she wasn't prepared for Alice and she believed no pre-destined mate was assigned to her. Her work still comes first though. She doesn't have a mating bond so doesn't feel the pull towards our little pixie.**

**Next chapter will be happier I promise. Review please, but be gentle. **

**Till next time! *Flies away*.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! I will not be able to update in the coming week as I have prelims :(. I must apologize as I feel this chapter is all over the place. Hope you like it. **

**DeJee : Thank you for reviewing every chapter from the start :). And yes so do I.**

**Debbie93 : I hope I updated soon enough ;).**

**Guest : Aw thank you :).**

**ParagadeN7 : Thank you, Bella is a bit of a badass. Even the gods recognize that.**

** Loyaldeer : Yes she will. I am planning on having a lot of "making up" from Bella.**

** Alex : Thank you! And yes Bella should hurry up. **

**tlc125 : Once again you are bang on! I am glad I surprised you. But Bella isn't mean, she wouldn't want to hurt Alice's feelings.**

**Nemo's Nautilus : Haha I am sorry. I have a thing for cliff hangers. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight. Pretty sure you guys know that by now though.**

* * *

If there was anything that frightened me, it was the look my parents were giving me right now. I could literally see the fires in my father's eyes. And the raging storm in my mother's.

"Isabella, get your ass downstairs right now!" My dad growled out. The underlying tone of fury laced every word.

"I can't I have to go to Alice!" I pitifully tried to argue. Big mistake.

"She can wait. Right now you need to get downstairs and explain what possessed you to run off to Olympus, alone no less, and leave your mother and I in hysterics." His voice was low and calm. But each word was like venom to my ears. This was the calm before the storm.

Slouching down the stairs I sat down in one of the puffy leather chairs. Slowly my parents followed me and sat opposite on the couch.

"Before you go off the head at me, I have to get to Alice; her life could be in danger!" My words fell on deaf ears as they just glared back.

"That won't work Isabella. Your father had the smart idea to get their phone number when he came back looking for you. When you ran in here shouting about this Alice, I called them to make sure they kept an eye on the girl and apologize for what you have done." My mother shot at me. The anger finally seeping through.

Alice was safe. She wasn't going to kill herself. Thank gods.

"This business with Alice can come later. What we are extremely angry at is you running off to Olympus acting as if the world is going to end with not so much as an explanation!" Ah here comes the lecture.

"We had to get what happened from the vampires Isabella! How embarrassing do you think this is for us?" Thunder echoed outside as the storm matched my parent's anger.

"I go off for weeks on end fighting other creatures! I thought you would have a little more trust in me." Should I have said that?

Nope, shouldn't have said that. If anything their eyes grew more intense. "Bella, we thought you were in serious trouble. And then you teleported without as much as an explanation."

"I'm so sorry guys, I really am. It's just there was a mix up with mating bonds and-"

"Don't you dare try to blame this on her!" My mother interrupted me. "We are sorry we didn't inform you of your mate but we wanted it to be a surprise. We also didn't want word getting out that you had one, our enemies could use that to their advantage." Her eyes softened slightly.

"I can't have one right now. What would Poseidon say if I suddenly just threw in the towel? She can't work along side me because she is a vampire. Every species practically hates them." I try to persuade my parents.

"We did not foresee this happening. The chances of meeting your mate are next to none. That's why only some immortal species are allowed them. But she is here now. You have a responsibility to that poor girl." My mother really seemed passionate about this.

"You may not know what the bond feels like Isabella, but she does. If we hadn't called the coven she would probably be trying to kill herself after you rejected her." My father added his two pence.

"How am I going to do this mum?" Guilt usually worked to decrease their anger. Not this time though.

"First of all you are going to go apologize to that poor girl. Then we are going to go speak to Poseidon about this. Unless you already have." Her tempest eyes still hadn't lessened.

"I talked to Hades and Zeus. I didn't have time to explain to uncle P. I doubt I will be allowed back up there for a while." At my confession my father face palmed.

"Only you can insult a god and get away with it Bella." He mumbled into his hand.

I made my way to the door. My father followed me still shaking his head. "How was the meeting with the shifters?" I asked while creating a bubble around us so we wouldn't get wet.

"Don't think you have successfully changed the topic of conversation. When we get back you are in so much trouble. For starters you are grounded whether Poseidon likes it or not. All your luxuries are being taken away as well. So no more night swims!" I paled. Nothing meant more to me than my nightly swims. "To answer you question it went as you can expect. They honestly thought their sole purpose was to protect humans from vampires. Arrogant mutts. They tried to tell me I was against nature and was in league with blood suckers. Had a good laugh when they said that." He finished with a chuckle.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. "I don't think I've ever met a supernatural species who genuinely thought they were meant to help humans."

"It gets better. They tried to tell me they were the apex predator!" Father couldn't withhold the booming laugh which echoed around the forest. My own followed his. "I explained to them the circumstances and they agreed to another meeting, on their terms."

"You shouldn't have been so easy on them. We are the ones in control, not them." I told my father and he shook his head.

"I don't think so. The shifters seemed very easy to anger and practically threatened me when I tried to negotiate. I think we will have to use force with them. The vampires were right; it is them with the problem. Maybe we don't have to move your mate eh?" He shoved my shoulder sending me forward a couple steps. He may be angry but he is still my father.

The mansion loomed ahead and I could distinctly hear the thunder claps of a fight. Entering the large garden we stopped and surveyed the scene in front of us. Within the house were five vampires all desperately trying to hold down Alice. Who it seemed was intent on beating the shit out of Edward. The sight of the little pixie swatting Emmett out of the way like he was a fly was quiet amusing.

Snarls and growls reverberated off the pixie and into the night as she edged closer to the prick. Suddenly she beat three of the vampires off and – with two others still attached to her arms – surged forward to Edward. He didn't have time to wipe the smirk off his face before he was through the wall and into a clump of trees on the far side of the garden.

Alice, in all her might, stood behind the Edward shaped hole in the wall growling. I decided enough was enough and contorted the bubble around us to create a plume of water. Sending it towards the coven it only grew as more raindrops added to it. The poor pixie didn't see it coming as she was sent backwards, knocking over the rest of the Cullens like bowling pins. "Strike!" I yelled. Dad shook his head at me and I quietened down.

Walking up to the front door I knocked and waited. "Is she being serious?!" An angry Rosalie hissed from inside.

"Emmett dear, answer the door please." Esme lowly whispered.

The massive blurry outline of Emmett made his way towards the door. Opening it he looked down and smirked. "Sorry we are not buying anything today." He chuckled and slammed the door in my face. A few seconds later he opened it again smiling like a child who had found the cookie jar.

"Sorry about that Bella-bear. But I think you owe me that for soaking us all." He boomed out a laugh at his own joke and walked back inside. Walking in to the living room it looked like a bomb had exploded.

Chairs and couches were overturned and had massive rips in them. Paintings were smashed and lay on the floor splintered. Fist sized holes littered the walls and even the ceiling. Finally in the middle of the chaos was the Cullen coven looking pissed off as hell.

"What are you doing here!" Screeched a livid – soaked – Rosalie. She stood in front of the shaking form of Alice and glared daggers at me.

"I need to talk to Alice. There was a misunderstanding and I need to sort it out." I calmly replied to her.

Upon hearing my voice the pixie glared up at me. Her eyes were pitch black and her snarl turned into a frown. Soon she was sobbing again on the floor. The Cullens seemed perplexed by this.

"Isabella dear, can you please explain what happened earlier today? Alice hasn't been able to tell us yet." The sweet motherly voice of Esme asked politely.

"This morning Alice and I made our way to a beautiful cove. There she told me she was mated to me and expected me to feel the bond between us. At the time I thought it was a mix up as I was never told by the gods I had a mate somewhere. Upon telling Alice this she started to cry and bolted back in the direction of your house. So I went to Olympus and tried to sort out her bond issue. I was then told that I do have a mate and I quickly needed to come back and stop Alice from killing herself. I am truly sorry but I have sorted it all out now. I need to speak to Alice." I finished while setting my gaze on the quivering pixie.

"Could you please explain to us the mating process the gods gave you?" Carlisle's smooth voice asked. Alice let out a loud groan and buried her head in her arms.

"I would prefer to tell Alice this in private but I guess now is as good a time as any. When I was created by Zeus my parents asked I be mated to another. So he split my soul in two and gave the second part to Hades to fashion into an immortal. He made it into a vampire. The gods decided to keep it a surprise for me until I retired in two thousand years. So after being lectured by my parents I came here to sort this all out." I finished, my eyes never leaving Alice.

"So what you're here to remove my bond then?!" Alice shouted at me. They say the eyes were the window to the soul and right now Alice's soul was in turmoil.

"On the contrary, I am here to…" Looking at my dad, he gave me quick nod. "I am here to…renew the bond." I quietly said to the room. Silence. Not even Alice's sobs were heard.

In an instant I was on the floor with a livid Alice on top of me, punching my face repeatedly. "You". Punch. "Absolute." Punch. "Jerk!" Punch. Each blow hurt but not too much, she was holding back. I deserved the full ones.

"Alice please, she says she is willing to try with you." The concerned voice of Esme shouted.

"I was ready to kill myself!" Alice yelled at me.

"She doesn't have a mating bond Alice, leave her alone." The snivelling voice of Prick-ward said. He must have gotten himself out of the tree he was flung into. In an instant Alice was trying to get to him again.

"You! Don't even come near my mate again or I will kill you!" She screeched. Alice's emotions must be super charged right now. She glared between the two of us, seemingly not sure which one to punch.

"Please calm down Alice I'm sure there is an explanation for what he has done." Carlisle intervened between the two growling vampires.

"What did he do?" I ask but no one answered me.

"I did it to protect us Alice. She is dangerous and needs to be controlled. She speaks of impossible things like they are common knowledge. Gods and mythical creatures! And you all believe her!" He yelled at Alice.

"What did he do?" I ask again but louder. Still no answer.

Alice was in front of me instantly, crouching down protectively. "You endangered my mate!" She yelled.

"WHAT DID HE DO?!" I screamed at the group. This time the silence wasn't them ignoring me. Slowly Alice turned to me. She reached out and grasped my hand in her own, drawing patterns with her thumb. It felt nice.

"Bella, he called the Volturi." She whispered.

* * *

**There we go guys. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter there won't be anymore shouting I promise. Can't say Edward will like the next one though ;) Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello everyone! Welcome back to another installment of your favorite fic, Heart Of The Sea. You guys are awesome. I genuinely thought the last chapter was bad but you all said it was great. Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed this story. **

**XxXDeathByDawnXxX : Grrr Edward!**

**korina7sports : I agree, Edward must be punished! Remember Edward was the first companion of Carlisle so he holds a soft spot for the idiotic vampire.**

**Guest : Haha that made me laugh. Don't worry there will be plenty of opportunities for that.**

**DeJee : You have the same reaction as I did when I wrote it haha.**

**FaberryBRA : I am loving the ;).**

**tlc125 : Have you been reading my plan for this story? Haha we are all proud of our pixie.**

**ryanbritt68 : Thank you! And I have a thing for cliffys, sorry.**

**Loyaldeer : Thank you :) And everyone should be thanking your for giving me the idea for the last two chapters.**

**Guest : Ah that would be cool. I may try that in another fic. But alas I have already made a plan for this one sorry.**

**Kara-24 : Спасибо за обзор**

_Poseidon : Hey guess what Bella!_

_Bella : What uncle P?_

_Poseidon : Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!_

_Bella : Oh I already knew that old man!_

* * *

This time it was Alice who had to hold me back from making a new Edward hole in the wall. I knew of the Volturi. They made my job a lot easier as they practiced laws to keep vampires a secret from humans. Although they were power hungry, corrupt and evil. I have never come face to face with them but from what I learnt about them from the gods, they enjoyed torturing innocent souls.

"Do you have any idea what you've done boy!" I yell at the smug looking idiot in front of me. Alice was holding me back, but only slightly.

"I am ensuring the protection of my family. You are a threat and must be dealt with." His pompous attitude seriously needed to be taken down a peg.

"You have no idea the powers you have angered with this Edward Cullen. If the Volturi find out about us they will try to take over and we would be forced to kill them. There is a reason we wipe the minds of relocated creatures." I darkly threaten.

Esme was beside her coven mate in an instant, looking down on him disappointedly. "Edward I did not raise you to act like this. Bella has done nothing to you, she is Alice's mate." She tried to reason with him. Her voice was too soft though, it was as if she were smothering him instead of telling him off.

"You will thank me for this when that thing is dealt with. She can't be Alice's mate, they are both girls. She comes into our lives unannounced and declares this perversion with Alice!" He continued, Alice's grip was getting slacker the more he ranted.

"Edward, I have met many same sex coupled vampires. The bond chooses for you. And as we have just found out, it is from the same soul which our mates are bound from." Carlisle stepped in front of his son. "Go hunt, your eyes are pits." He ordered. Edward didn't budge.

"We need to contain her and the rest of her group." He said as if it were obvious.

Alice's grip on me finally lessened enough for me to surge forward. My hand was around his throat within milliseconds and he was pressed up against the wall. His growls were cut off as I tightened my grip on his cracked neck.

"You will call the Volturi, and you will tell them this was one big mistake. If you do not comply I swear by Zeus I will let a centaur have his way with you!" The signatory laugh of Emmett bellowed out into the empty room.

My father walked up beside me and glared the idiotic vampire down. "It is too late for that. In my experience the Volturi will be more intrigued by the sudden change of plans. Even if they don't come here, how can we be certain Aro won't read them in the future?" The deep menacing voice made Edward silent as everyone absorbed his words. "We have two options. One, we kill all of you minus Alice and leave. Or two we kill the Volturi and let make our jobs a lot harder than they need to be." The room was silent as they waited for his decision.

"Isabella dear, couldn't you just wipe our minds of this whole ordeal? Just until the Volturi leave that is." The hesitant voice of Esme questioned.

"I'm afraid not Esme. Aro would detect the blind spot and would know Edward was right." I answered sadly. Looking into her amber eyes I saw they were pooled with emotion. Come on Bella, you can't possibly kill these vampires. They are good beings. They have shown more emotion than any vampire you've ever met. They are a credit to Hades. Wait…Hades! I can bring them to Olympus for the time being. Discuss with the three brothers what to do next.

"I have made my decision. I will take you to Olympus to seek advice from the gods. ALL of you." I levelled my glare at Edward and he shrank against my hand.

"Are we really going to Olympus? Like heaven?" Emmett piped up excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, until we can find a way to sort this all out. Dad, call mother and tell her to bring the teleporter." He nodded at my command and quickly took out his cell phone.

It took mother ten minutes to reach the Cullen mansion. Her excuse was she didn't know what clothes to pack. Soon we were all gathered in a close bunch in the middle of the destroyed living room. Esme sighed looking at her home. "Remind me to ground you two when we get back." She said to Alice and Edward.

I laughed at the amazed faces of the Cullen's as the rainbow of colours surrounded us and surged us towards the heavens. Once it had receded we were in the middle of the lowest level square of the city. Many creatures stopped their bustling to point and glare at the vampires. Some confused looks were given my way but I kept my head straight and marched the coven up to the highest level.

Motioning for the guards I pointed at Edward and told them to apprehend him. "Isn't that a bit much dear?" Esme asked concernedly as she looked at the golden spears pointed at her coven mate.

"Sorry Esme but I can't take any chances up here." I replied as Alice brushed up against me. As we walked she reached her hand up to my face and traced the depressions from where she laid into me.

"I'm sorry about that. But you deserved it." She told me as a smirk overtook her face.

"I deserved a lot worse. I am sorry about the way I reacted to your mating bond. I was never told I had a mate and I was more worried about your emotions than anything else. That's why I came here to sort it out with Zeus."

"You spoke to a god to help me? That's the sweetest thing anyone's done for me." She chimed while bouncing up and down. "Just so you know, I'm willing to give us a try to." She winked at me and skipped over to Rosalie who smiled at her but also glared at me.

Charlie chuckled and leaned into my ear. "If I didn't think she was your other half Bella I'm pretty sure she is now." He whispered so low not even the vampires beside us could hear. I smiled and looked across at the jubilant pixie. How weird it is that only half an hour ago she was willing to kill herself. After this Volturi mess is sorted I will have to sit down with her and discuss our future. I wanted to be with her, she was beautiful and we got on great. I just don't want to put her in danger.

Bang!

Why didn't the guards open the door? Two bellows of laughter sounded behind me as my dad and Emmett laughed uncontrollably. A growl silenced them but not enough to stop Emmett making a joke. "You two are perfect for each other! You are both clumsy as hell!" This earned another round of laughter from my father and I nearly ripped the giant golden door off its hinges as I stomped inside.

What greeted me was the throne room. A massive open roofed room with a 3D representation of Earth in the middle. The sooner the humans figured out how to make holograms the better, they were seriously cool.

Behind the hologram were three giant thrones with the three brothers sitting in them. Zeus in the middle with his white hair braided behind his back. Hades to his left with darkness reaching out from him. Poseidon sat on the far right with his famous trident leaning against the arm rest.

I bowed before them. Seeing the Cullens didn't I quickly motioned with my hand for them to do so. Only Edward didn't, which seemed to anger the guards who promptly poked him with their spears till he slightly bowed. Prick.

"We gather you have news for us Isabella." Zeus spoke out, shaking the room with his powerful voice.

"Yes Zeus, the idiot with spears all around him has informed the Volturi of our existence. As you know the leader, Aro, has the gift of reading a person's entire life through a single touch. If he were to come into contact with any of the Cullens he would learn of everything I have told them, even taking them here to Olympus. I have come for advice." I finished and rose to look into his eyes.

Seeing the ruler of Olympus's eyes holding sadness I quickly smiled, showing I didn't mean what I had said earlier that day. His eyes still looked saddened though and this caused my heart to race. He was going to kill them.

"Bella dear, thank you for informing us of this situation. There is a reason vampires are among the species not allowed to know of our existence. We will discuss what shall be done amongst the three of us. But before that I would like to apologize again for withholding knowledge of your mate. Is this the one?" He asked, his voice still booming even though he was apologizing.

"This is her yes. I'd like to thank you Hades for making her so beautiful." I turned to the god of death.

"I thought I made you into a male." He questioned out loud. His raspy voice sending chills down my back. Emmett once again cried out with laughter along with my father. Alice glared at the two of them and settled her gaze upon the god.

"I don't believe that for a second." She spoke with a challenging tone. "If I were meant to be a boy I wouldn't have such a feminine body. I would pay more attention to what you are doing next time if I were you. Because you did a pretty amazing job in creating such a beautiful girl." She finished smirking at him.

Hades raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes I can see how she is your mate Isabella, you are welcome." The dark voice of the god slithered out.

"There must be celebrations tonight! Brother, we will deal with this matter later. Tonight we feast and dance!" Poseidon shouted to the throne room occupants.

"I agree with Poseidon brother. We have dealt with far worse in the past. And if worst comes to worst we will wipe all their minds and put a block on the mind reader. It will take time but I really don't want to have to kill another large coven. There are few left!" Hades chorused Poseidon's plan.

Zeus lightly smiled and shook his head in a nod. He stood up spread his hands wide. "Tonight we celebrate the union of our own Isabella and her newly found mate. Apollo, prepare an invite list!" He exclaimed to the room and what I assumed was Apollo outside. "Bella, you are free to do as you please till the banquets begin. I have a special entertainment in mind for you." Zeus smiled darkly and marched out of the room to help organise tonights festivities.

Poseidon approached and clapped my back hard. "You know it seems only yesterday I was teaching you how to hold a sword. And now you are mated! I must say I am extremely happy you share a bond Bella. I will discuss with you later on about how this affects your job. But for now I am certain your mate wants to hear stories from when you were a baby!" The god bellowed. That was the thing with gods, they made everything loud.

"No, no she doesn't!" I quickly tried to safe my dignity but I realized I was too late.

"Spill now!" The pixie demanded. Poseidon laughed deep from within his chest and put his arm around Alice.

"You and I have a lot to talk about young one." He chuckled as he winked at me. I am pretty sure my mouth must have been touching the floor.

"Lighten up Bella, she is from the same soul as you. I doubt it will embarrass you that much." Aphrodite called out to me as she strutted into the throne room. I beamed as I enveloped my old friend in a bear hug.

"Aph it has been too long!" I exclaimed once we let go of each other. Although Aphrodite was millions of years old, she took the form of a nineteen year old girl. This allowed us to become close and have a friendship with someone our own age.

"I blame uncle P. He is obsessed with sending you on missions. As soon as he receives your report he is busy trying to find a new one for you." I couldn't miss the sly grin which adorned her face. "Well I guess that is going to stop now you have that vampire under your arm." She winked at me. My cheeks blushed red and I hid behind a curtain of hair.

"Well does that mean we won't get to hook up anymore Bella deary?" She whispered into my ear and made me shiver. Aphrodite and I were really close during my times in Olympus. Once the gods heard of this Poseidon made sure to keep me away from the cloud city for as long as possible. Evidently it was because I already had a predestined mate.

I chuckled and shoved her shoulder. "I like my limbs, I don't want Alice to rip them off thank you very much." She laughed out loud and smirked at me again. Her eyes looked behind me and her smirk grew.

"Good luck with that then." She quickly said while turning tail and ran out the nearest door. Puzzled I looked behind me to see Alice glaring at her retreating form.

"Poseidon was called to invite half of Atlantis. So I came back to you." Her voice was deep and was laced with jealousy.

"Alice I didn't do anything with-"

"It is fine…you were with her before we met. It wasn't even a relationship, was it?" At her question I nodded enthusiastically. I must of looked like Churchill from those human car insurance adverts.

"Yeah. Come I want to show you the beauty of Olympus!" I smiled shyly at her. Her eyes changed back from black to amber in an instant and beamed back at me.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Edward being forced in the direction of Hades chambers. Oh that poor boy. There will be cries of celebration and cries of terror tonight.

"Okay! But I am sure I am already looking at her." She winked and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the exits. "Oh I am sorry are you okay with hand holding?" Her question was unsure and held undertones of panic.

I merely shook my head and squeezed her hand tighter. "No, I do want to try this. I mean we practically share the same soul so you should be my perfect match."

She started vibrating she was skipping so fast beside me. "I know I am perfect aren't I?" She asked. I ran my thumb across her hand like she did earlier to me. Her head immediately shot down to our conjoined hands and stared at the action, smiling like an idiot.

She should of paid attention to where she was going as not two seconds later she walked into a fully armoured centaur. Laughing uncontrollably I skipped past the pissed off centaur and started walking to Zeus's balcony.

"Future seer my ass." I chuckled.

**Well there we have it. Turns out that cliffy I left you all on isn't that big of a deal...or is it? Dun dun dun.**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed again and ask you keep doing so. I love reading them, be it good or bad. Till next time folks. **

***Drives away in yellow 911 Porsche* ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys it's me again! I am so sorry for the longer delay between updates but my computer isn't allowing me to update properly. I usually copy and paste my documents in but the text box has changed and won't allow proper managing. If anyone knows how to fix this please message me. But enough with that!**

**DeJee : Haha that made me laugh. Unfortunately I am obsessed with cookies and not brownies. But yes Edward is getting annoying. I couldn't take him any longer so gave Alice and Bella a brake from him.**

**korina7sports : Thank you for reviewing! And yes it was a long time coming. It's not over yet though ;). Oh don't worry Alice has her work cut out for her. The start of any relationship is like a honeymoon period before it lessens and problems arise.**

**FaberryBRA : ;D**

**ryanbritt68 : No not my Bazinga shirt! And thank you :)**

**tlc125 : Indeed but it is the honeymoon period of the relationship remember. **

**Loyaldeer : Hey you! And thank you again for your kind words! **

**Zelda's Hero**** : Thank you! :D**

**Debbie93 : Thank you I like it to. **

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and given me such great support for this story. **

**Well I would like to announce I have just bought Alice off of Stephanie Meyer and she is now mine! Mwhahaha! That isn't true big Steph still owns the pixie. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bella this is beautiful!" Alice exclaimed as she looked out across the picturesque scenery of Olympus. We were currently at the very top of the city, on Zeus's private balcony. Alice and I were leaning over the rails basking in the forever setting suns' glow. Our shoulders were brushing as we beheld the beauty. It was truly a romantic sight.

"This is the highest point in existence; no where is higher up than here. I'm glad you also recognise its beauty." I calmly spoke to the pixie beside me.

Feeling the cold push from her shoulder depart from mine I looked back to see her smirking at me, when suddenly she jumped as high as she could. After reaching around thirty feet she slowly floated back down. The rays of light illuminated her diamond skin and practically made her sparkle like an angel, coming down to me.

When she reached me she beamed and chuckled. "I have been higher in all of existence than you!" She burst out. Giggling she held onto the rail and snorted. This girl was really something.

"How do you know I didn't jump like that when Zeus told me?" I questioned and her giggling abruptly stopped. Chuckling myself I moved behind her and placed my arms on either side of hers so I was encircling her. She leaned back into my touch and sighed contentedly.

"You know, I knew the wait was worth it." She softly spoke to me. Her face turned so she was watching me out the corner of her eyes. She ever so slowly pushed her face forwards till she was nearly at my lips.

What do I do now?

Oh great Bella, your finally going to kiss a beautiful girl and you don't even know how to. How have you honestly survived this long?

Oh shut up. Can't you be of use for once? Look if I don't do anything then it is going to get awkward quickly.

Agreed. Kiss her back. This will be her first kiss as well. Learn together.

Taking advice from myself usually didn't end well unless it involved fighting. But Alice had stopped moving and I needed to do something. Leaning forward I edged closer. Only a few inches were left in between us and I could feel her unnecessary breath against my mouth. It smelled divine.

Deciding it was better to go all for it than wait (as she obviously was waiting for me) I quickly pushed forward and pressed our lips together. They were cold. Really cold. Also hard, like kissing a statue. Not that I would know. But it felt nice, perfect almost.

She tasted like strawberries and syrup, a bit like her scent. The kiss wasn't progressing very much. So far we had only moved our lips a bit to allow me to breathe. We were certainly going to have to learn, and what fun that would be.

A wolf whistle sent us to opposite sides of the balcony as a grinning Emmett stepped out onto his own balcony a level below us. "Emmett! You better pray you have a teleporter on you, you oaf of a man!" Alice screeched down to him. Her eyes were black holes which were set on her coven mate.

His grin only grew as he turned and wrapped his arms around his back, making kissing noises and shouting our names. The pixie turned into a very frightening devil as she leaped from the balcony and sailed to the oblivious tree man.

He realized his mistake too late as Alice slammed into his back and sent them both careening into the room he came from. The noise of braking furniture and my Alice's growls were the only sounds throughout all of Olympus in those few seconds.

Wait…my Alice? Where did that come from!? I have only just kissed the girl. Calm down Bella, this is your first relationship and you need to take it slower. Don't want to rush into something your not ready for and upset Alice.

I left the aforementioned pixie to deciding Emmett's punishment and walked back into Zeus's chambers. The god himself was seated on the bed with a shit eating grin on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh just how great you two are for each other. I can see the connection already when I look at you and Alice. You don't understand the feeling of pride when your niece falls in love." He answered with that same grin.

"Well just remember to give the Cheshire cat his smile back before it sticks. And I am not in love yet, we only met today!" I exclaimed. "I never got to apologize for the way I behaved earlier today. I am sorry Zeus, I had no right." My apology came with its own sigh.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "It is fine Isabella, I of all people should have known how you would react. I am reminded of the brilliance of the mating bond when I see you two connect."

"You watched!" I was mortified and pulled away from his warm body.

His laughter was something I couldn't tolerate and I got up to leave. "Isabella, you must understand it is something I had to see. Also your parents wanted me to record your first kiss with your mate when it occurred." My face turned three shades of red.

"Where is it?" I asked with my sweetest voice. An idiot could detect the threatening undertone and Zeus was no idiot. With a flash of light he had evaporated into thin air. Growling I slammed the chamber doors open and ran down the stairs.

Soon I was in the throne room again and marched up to Uncle P. "Poseidon, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes dear Bella. You know you have been invaluable this past century and you will always hold a special place in my heart. As with all the gods! You have a knack for getting under people's walls, even the three brothers. But now you have, unexpectedly, found your mate. I will have to let you go my dear child. Your retirement is to begin immediately, of course you are always welcome in my home. I will visit you for Christmas dinner." He let me go!? But…but…my job is my life!

"Uncle P you can't be serious! I can work around having a mate and work. Please." My pleading fell on deaf ears.

"Bella honey, don't make this harder than it already is for me. I planned on you leading my armies one day. You know how dangerous it is to be in this line of work and have a mate. A mate as vulnerable as a vampire no less. Enjoy the rest of eternity with your mate Bells." He clapped my shoulder with one of his meaty hands and walked off past me, no doubt to help organize the party held in my celebration.

For over one hundred years I had committed myself to my job. And to be so suddenly told my reason for being was no longer needed. It was mind destroying. I am pretty sure my mouth was on the floor I was gaping so much. The odd looks from the various inhabitants of Olympus proved it.

But as my heart clenched, my mind held a spark. My reason for being wasn't only my job anymore. No, I had a mate now. I needed to be there for her. Where is she?

I looked around the massive room and was all too aware that everyone had left. Finding this odd I slowly walked to the huge golden doors of the main hall. Again no one was here. How could they have vanished so quickly? They were throwing me odd looks a minute ago!

I ran down the many sparkling hallways in my search for someone. Anyone. After many turns I decided looking inside the palace wasn't working so made my way to the gardens.

Upon exiting the final doors I was bombarded with a million faces all beaming at me. As one they all started cheering and throwing variously coloured confetti in the end. The gardens were done up with red and gold banners and a thousand lanterns floating throughout the green hedges. Music was playing from every corner and the sounds of laughter filled my ears. Different species danced and raised the glasses of beer towards me as I walked down from the doors.

A burly centaur trotted up to me and picked me up, placing me on his back. He then proceeded to gallop down the rows of hedges with my bellowing out laughter. Soon we exited the maze of greenery to find the three brothers and their wives seated in a circle of hedges all smiling up at me. In the middle of them stood a living breathing pixie. She wore a white gown plastered with daisies and her hair had been curled, well as best it could seeming it was so short. Her face lit up as I approached on my steed. Seriously I only left her half an hour ago! It must have been a plan for Emmett to take her away from me.

Placing my hand out down towards her she eagerly took it and I heaved her up in front of me. I placed my hands around her waist and she placed hers on top of them. I kissed her cheek and pressed my heels into the centaur's flanks earning an undignified yelp and a snort from him. "Do you mind?" His annoyed voice asked.

"Sorry my friend, onward if you would please!" I got a snort as my answer before he lurched forward roughly. Bumping his hind legs unnecessarily before trotting in between the mazes of creatures.

Everywhere I looked I saw happy faces and laughing beings. The drink flowed as did the never ending music. This was truly a festival for the history books. The centaur we were riding on took us to a more isolated part of the gardens, Alice's gown flowing behind us. Squeezing her I felt her abs tense. God that was sexy.

"So my lady, what do you intend for us to do now we are alone?" She asked in a ridiculously posh accent.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Alice but we are not alone." I chuckled and pointed to the back of the centaurs head.

"Just pretend I am not here my fair ladies." Came his reply.

"I am fine with that. Now I think we were interrupted before." Alice sultry whispered into my ear. Shivers ran up my back and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I believe we were. Would be a shame to waste the moment." I whispered back. I gleefully beamed as I saw I had the same effect on her. We slowly edged closer until there was no gap between us. Our lips met and joined as one while our hands sort each others out. The distant sound of music and laughter became quieter as my world shifted onto the girl in front of me.

That's when the explosions started.

* * *

**Well that was it! I again am not sure about this chapter but it sets the stage for the next act. A cookie to whoever guesses what is about to happen and who is responsible! Till next time my readers. **

***Kidnaps Alice and runs away from Stephanie Meyer with her***


End file.
